Renesmee and Jacob
by CharlotteAmberCullen
Summary: Just a story about Jacob and Renesmee's life after BD. Rated M for later lemons and language.


*In this story Jacob and all the wolves go to school in La Push. Claire is Nessie's age, they all live in the same places, Embry imprinted on a girl name Jeanie, Seth imprinted on a girl named Alex, and Leah is still single. Claire, Jeanie, Nessie, and Alex are all best friends, especially Claire and Nessie. Quil and Nessie have also been friends for ever.*

BPOV

"Renesmee!" I called, "We're going to be late!"

"Mom, I said I'll be down in a minute!"

"Maybe you don't care about being late for the first day of high school, but I would like to be on time for work!" I said while I looked through her bag to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

We were headed for Forks High School and I was the new principal. I got offered the job and took it to be closer to Nessie. Edward and I never thought we would be the overprotective kind but we are. He won't admit it though. He just thinks all parents should be like we are.

"Calm down." Renesmee came sauntering down the stairs in short shorts, a tank top, and flip flops. It was exceptionally hot and dry for Forks, and because this was unusual, the school had no rule against this dress code. She had changed a lot from the little girl I gave birth to 10 years ago. Renesmee was now growing at a normal rate and was about 14. "You can leave you know," she giggled, "I don't have to be there as early as you and Jacob is giving me a ride," Her eyes filled with adoration.

Ever since Jake and Nessie started dating 2 summers ago, they've become very close. They spend as much time together as possible, they're always thinking about each other, and they're very openly loving around each other; verbally and physically.

At that moment Jacob chose to walk in. Renesmee ran over to him and they both hugged and kissed with huge smiles on their faces. I knew Edward would hear their thoughts soon and run downstairs to break it up. I looked over and saw they were sitting on the sofa making out. They looked so happy so I put my shield around them. I heard the shower immediately shut off when Edward realized I was hiding something.

For the next 5 minutes I watched Nessie and Jake on the couch and kept my shield over them. I felt bad; I know I would just die if Edward could hear the thoughts I thought when we kiss. Jacob and Renesmee must have noticed the shield because they were taking advantage. They were acting like they were alone, so I turned away to give them some privacy.

Edward came down the stairs, gave me a peck on the cheek, and put his arm around my waist. "Thank you for last night Mrs. Cullen," he whispered into my ear so low that the others couldn't hear. The shield snapped back and Edwards face turned into a mask of horror and rage as Renesmee and Jacob's thought filled his head.

"Jacob Black!" Edward roared. They immediately pulled apart. Renesmee wiped her mouth and Jacob hung his head to hide his smirk.

"Sorry," Jacob said. He grabbed Nessie's hand. "I'm gonna give Ness a ride to school." He turned to face Renesmee. "Come on let's get out. I don't think I can contain my thoughts much longer." He couldn't hide his smirk anymore and he walked outside with Nessie while Edward snarled in disapproval.

"Edward, calm down." I reassured him, "They won't do anything bad until marriage, and they're just a couple of horny teenagers."

"You're right but I still don't like her being alone with that mutt,"

"I trust them, until they give us a reason not to."

RPOV

School sucked. The whole day I got paraded around with the popular girls, Jessica, Chelsea, Aubrey, and Vanessa. Jessica was the leader, then Chelsea, and then Aubrey and Vanessa. Aubrey was pretty nice and Chelsea was okay, but Jessica was a bitch and Vanessa was such a bimbo. All day they told me I was pretty and that I had a pretty name, cool clothes, and that I was funny. I'm in no way gonna tell them my mom is the principal, they would disown me. I know they weren't very nice but it felt good to have a group of friends. It was like having my own pack. We ruled the school and we had an alpha and a beta, just like Jacob's pack. Now I actually had people to hang out with besides Jake, Quil, Claire, Jeanie, and Alex.

The school bell rang and I snapped out of my reverie. I grabbed my bag and got up. I wanted to get out before the popular's stopped me. I wanted to spend the day with Jake. We were never alone and because we had to go to different school and he had pack stuff a lot I wanted to keep him from straying too far. I know Jacob loves me but how could I be sure? I ran to the end of the hall and took a sharp turn, running right into somebody. I fell to the floor and my books went everywhere. I shook my head and got up. The person I had bumped into was already picking up my books.

"Hi, I'm Luke Miller," he introduced himself. He had shaggy brown/blond hair and striking blue eyes. I didn't want to open my mouth because I babble when I'm nervous but I had to say something.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, I'm a freshman, but you probably already knew that, unless you're a freshman too." I blushed, "Wow, blue eyes and brown hair, that's unusual. But in a good way! Not that I was looking at your eyes or anything." I am such an idiot.

"Well okay Renesmee." He smiled, "and you have blond hair and brown eyes. Isn't that pretty unusual? But in a good way." He winked, handed me my books, and left.

I walked outside and sat at the bench in the parking lot. Jacob wouldn't be here for another 10-15 minutes and I used that time to fantasize about Luke.

Renesmee Miller, Renesmee Black. Ugh they both sounded so good. Luke in a tux, Jake in a tux. Ugh both so good. Kissing Luke, kissing Jake. Sex with Luke, sex with Jake- Wait why am I even thinking about this? I LOVE Jacob. If he wasn't in my life, I wouldn't need a life.

HONK HONK. Jacob honked his horn. He pulled down the window.

"I'm supposed to pick up my extremely hot girlfriend, but I guess I could fool around with you for awhile,"

"O shut up and kiss me," He got out of the car and carried me to the passenger's side. He threw my bag in the back and kissed me again.

"I missed you," I said in between kisses. "And I love you."

"I love you too. And you don't understand how annoying it is to eat lunch with Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, and Paul while they get to tell their girlfriends how much they love them." Jake confessed.

"Trust me, I wish I didn't have to go to a school full of snobs."

"I'm sure everyone loves you. You excited for Friday?" He asked. On Friday me, Jake, Claire, Quil, Embry, Jeanie, Alex, and Seth were going on a road trip, but it was more than that, it was never openly spoken about, but all of us knew what was gonna happen on this road trip. All of us were virgins, but on this trip we were all gonna make love to our imprints. I know it sounds weird but I can't risk being too close to Forks and I could not wait until marriage.

Jake and I had already talked about it and I had a feeling he was gonna bring it up again.

"Yeah," I finally answered while putting my hand seductively on his thigh, "I'm really looking forward to it." We pulled up to a red light and he turned to me.

"Okay, I'm bringing protection, how long have you been on the pill?"

I sighed, "Don't worry I've been on it for 3 months, we don't even need a condom..," I rubbed his leg and the zipper on his jeans tightened as skin pushed up against it. See here's the thing, Jacob gets a boner really easily.

"Sorry," he moved his leg and started driving as the light turned green. I don't know why Jacob was so embarrassed. I loved that I could do that to him. The next few minutes were peacefully silent.

"Where do you wanna go?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know let me see if my dad called me real quick," I checked my phone and saw that my dad called. I listened to the voicemail.

_Renesmee, your mother and I are looking at new cars so we are flying to Germany tonight. We'll be staying there until Friday night and you'll be staying at the mansion. And no funny business. We love you and hope you have a fun _**and safe** _road trip. Goodbye sweetheart._

I knew Jake had heard the message and I quickly called my dad back and told him I'd see him on Sunday night when I got back. For some reason the first day of school had landed on a Wednesday, but at least I could think of Friday without having to watch my thoughts all the time.

"So, you wanna come over or do you have to go home and do stuff?" he draped his arm around me and gave me a quick kiss.

"I'll come over baby," I replied and gave him another kiss while we drove to his house.


End file.
